Lines of Lightning
by AceOfHoenn
Summary: "Why are you doing this," asked Joey, the words barely escaping his lips. He covered his mouth realizing what he had said, but it was too late. This girl was mugging him, Joey knew that he shouldn't be asking her questions! However, he couldn't believe what happened next. The girl put down her knife and asked him, "Why do you want to know." AU contains Phoebe x Joey, Phoey!


_A/N: Hello fanfiction readers, sorry for my hiatus. Not only have I been very busy, but I've also had a bad case of writers block and just a bit of laziness. But since it's the holiday's I'll be writing far more often (I'm getting computer, which will be more high powered). I have an idea for a Christmas fic for a few different fandoms. I'm not sure which fandom I'll write one for but I know it'll be one of them. I probably won't have it up before Christmas Day but I know I'll have it up by New Year's Day (well hopefully)._

_Well anyway less about me and more about the fic! It's an AU Phoebe and Joey fic set before the series, when they were teenagers. They don't know each other or the gang yet. Phoebe is living on the street after her mother killed herself. As for the title, it comes from a lyric in the song "Accidentley in Love," by Counting Crows ("These lines of lightning mean, we're never alone, never alone, no no!)._

_Summary: "Why are you doing this," asked Joey, the words barely escaping his lips. He covered his mouth realizing what he had said, but it was too late. This girl was mugging him, Joey knew that he shouldn't be asking her questions! However, he couldn't believe what happened next. The girl put down her knife and asked him, "Why do you want to know." AU_

_Contains: Joey x Phoebe, Phoey. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own F.R.I.E.N.D.S, if I did, not only would I be rich but Phoebe and Joey would be together!_

**Lines of Lightning**

Joey knew walking down the most sleazy part of Brooklyn, in winter, in the dark, at the dead of night wasn't a very good idea, but he had no choice. He was walking home from a friend's house and he had to walk (or in his case run) through her to get there. Besides, he was a fifteen year old boy, he was nearly a man and men don't get scared... right?

Joey was freaking out walking past all the freaks. He saw a man shooting another and a woman came up to him asking him for 'Some fun.' Hardly ideal. He was a bit of a ladies man at school but he was hardly going to do _that_ with some hooker. It was crazy!

Stupidly, he decided to take a shortcut up an ally way and little did he know that that shortcut was going to change his life. Just as he nearly got out of the ally way, he heard a voice saying "Freeze punk and give me your money!"

He turned around to see a rather pretty girl with long blonde hair. She was wearingg a beanie, a grubby looking t-shirt, a body warmer and a pair of jeans with a hole in them.

Joey just laughed and said bravely yet annoyingly, "What are you going to do, blondie?"

"This," replied the girl, as she pulled out a knife, holding it up to Joey's neck. Joey started freaking out a bit. This girl seemed tougher than his sister, Cookie! However, for some reason, he decided to ask her a question.

"Why are you doing this," asked Joey, the words barely escaping his lips. He covered his mouth realizing what he had said, but it was too late. This girl was mugging him, Joey knew that he shouldn't be asking her questions! However, he couldn't believe what happened next.

The girl put down her knife and asked him, "Why do you want to know."

"Because," replied Joey, "You don't seem like the kind of girl who would do this."

"Well, I don't know why I'm telling you this but..." began the girl climbing up and sitting down on top of the dumpster and proceeding to pull up Joey.

"...A few years ago my Mom killed herself. My real Dad had ran away before I was born but I did have a stepdad. However, he later was arrested so me and my sister Ursula had to move to the streets. We're from upstate but we ended up down here. So anyway, my sister disappeared so know I have to survive by myself." Joey nodded while listening.

"I'm not alone though! I live in an AMC Gremlin with a guy named Cindy who talks to his hand and an albino man who washes windows outside the Port Authority Bus Terminal." Joey smiled, he found this girl and her live very colorful and interesting. "Fun fact," laughed the girl, "One time, a pimp spit in my mouth!"

"That's very well... interesting!" smiled Joey, feeling sorry yet intrigued by the girl.  
"You're just saying that," sighed the girl.

"No really," replied Joey, "I like you."

"Really?" asked the girl and Joey nodded. "That's great!" grinned Phoebe.

"How old are you?" asked the girl and Joey replied "Fifteen."

"I'm sixteen," said the girl and Joey fist pumped in the air. In school having an older friend made you very popular. Woah, you're the first friend that's around my age that I've had in years! You're my friend, right?" asked the girl and Joey nodded. "That's great," yelled the girl while hugging Joey, causing him to blush.

"So how come I don't see you at school?" asked Joey.

"I don't go to school," frowned the girl, "But I do learn French behind this dumpster."

Joey's heart broke for the poor girl, what a sad life it must be having no friends or family!

Suddenly Joey said something he never thought he would say, "Hey Pheebs, would you like to come round to my house for the night? Nothing funny or anything, just friends having fun! We could even watch a movie or something!"

"R… really," stuttered Phoebe, "You don't have to! I'm sure you have better things to do. What about your family? Wouldn't they mind?"

"Nah, I think there all busy tonight and even if they weren't they wouldn't care if I brought a pretty gal around!" replied Joey.

Phoebe blushed, before asking "Friends?"

"Busy," smiled Joey, "And even if they weren't I would much rather spend time with you."

Phoebe grinned, "Really… well sure! And Pheebs... nice!"

Joey grinned, talking her hand, "Come one, let's go!"

Phoebe nodded before saying, "Thanks." But after that, she did something he didn't expect. She kissed him on the cheek.

Joey blushed, all while thinking, '_A girl actually having my heart? Nah!"_

Soon they ran off in the moonlight towards Joey's house, all the while Joey not realizing how wrong he was.

_FIN…_

_So, that's it for now! I may write a sequel, I don't know. It was going to be longer but I got lazy. I actually started writing this a year ago and found it on my hard drive and decided to finish it. I had to change the authors note just to fit with the current fic. I have lots of other half finished fics I will probably never get around to finished and I finished a Vocaloid fic today but it got deleted… damn!_

_My favourite character is Chandler, why don't I have more fics with him in them! LOL, never mind. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this! I have to go now Children in Need is on. Bye!_

_~Bright101Eyes_


End file.
